


Black Friday

by valkysrie



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Black Friday, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Drabble, F/M, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 01:50:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12948717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkysrie/pseuds/valkysrie
Summary: Bellamy and Clarke run into each other on Black Friday when they both reach for the last item.





	Black Friday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bellastop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellastop/gifts).



                Clarke shoved her way through the doors, almost tripping over some crazed parent. She usually wouldn’t stoop so low as to participate in Black Friday but her best friend really wanted the new ps4 pro and Clarke didn’t have the money to get it full price. This, unfortunately, was her last option.

                “Excuse me,” Clarke mumbled politely, trying to push her way to the electronics section of Walmart. There were so many people, she now knew why people avoided this certain American tradition. It was straight chaos.

                Clarke’s eyes widened as she spotted one last Ps4 pro on the shelves. The last one on sale.

                She ran.

                “Move.” She yelled, running through the crowd of people. She made eye contact with a guy across the way and glared. He smirked and took off running towards _her_ ps4.

                “Yeah, no. I saw this first, Princess.” The man said as Clarke out a hand on the box, right next to his freckled one.

                She looked up and saw warm brown eyes staring back at her. The man was handsome, he was tan, freckles dotted every inch of exposed skin, and a full head of floppy black hair.

                “Actually, we saw it at the same time.” She countered, not removing her hand from the box, and instead leaning closer. He smells of soil and rain and Clarke was surprised by how much she liked the scent.

                He looked at her and smirked. The scar above his lip was extremely distracting and maybe he knew that. He probably wasn’t oblivious to his looks. Clarke rolled her eyes at him.

                “I’m gonna need you to remove your hand from _my_ PlayStation.” He said smugly, his voice laced with arrogance.

                “Not gonna happen, bud.” Her voice was strong, and she would’ve placed her hands on her hips if they weren’t holding the box.

                “Brave Princess.” He smirked _again_ , leaning in closer. He was invading her personal space, but Clarke couldn’t back out now.

                “So, how’s this going to work? We gonna stand here all night, waiting for the other to give up.” Clarke asked slightly irritated but with a playful tone.

                “Whatever the hell you want.”

                And they did.

                Clarke had been standing here with Bellamy, she found out his name, for almost two hours now. It was ridiculous, but she was incredibly stubborn, and apparently, so was he. For two hours they talked about their plans for the holidays, a little bit about their families, and why they both needed this gift so badly. His sister, Octavia, had been asking for one all year and he finally saved up enough money to buy it for her. Unfortunately, that was also the case with her and Wells.

                “So, this best friend of yours, Wells, he your boyfriend?” He asked, not being subtle at all. Clarke smirked slightly at him.

                “No. He’s basically my brother. I’ve known him my whole life.” She smiled, she always did when she thought of Wells. He was truly the best person she knew.

                “Interesting.” He said thoughtfully, more to himself than her.

                They eventually sat down on the floor, their hands still on the stupid box. Clarke almost gave up until she remembered how much satisfaction Bellamy would take from that and Wells really wanted this. He deserved something good.

                It was now four hours into this stupid black Friday tradition and Clarke was starving. She had got up at five in the morning for this thing and figured she’d grab a bite on her way out. She definitely didn’t except to be chatting it up with a beautiful stranger in the middle of Walmart for over four hours. It was weird, but she didn’t mind all that much. Bellamy was charming, funny, caring, and really hot. So, no, it wasn’t that bad.

                “Have you eaten today?” He asked after Clarke’s stomach made a hideous sound for the fifth time in ten minutes.

                “No, I rushed over here super early.” She explained, yawning a little.

                She wasn’t sure if she was here for the ps4 or his company anymore.

                “Thanks.” Clarke and Bellamy looked at each other with shocked expressions as a guy, probably in his mid-40’s, grabbed the PlayStation from under their hands and walked away like nothing.

                “Did that just—” Clarke was at a loss for words and apparently so was Bellamy, if his slacked jaw was anything to go by.

                They made eye contact and instantly burst into a fit of laughter.

                “We sat here for four hours and some guy just comes and takes it,” Bellamy says, throwing his head back in laughter. The sight made Clarke’s whole morning worth it.

                “I’m honestly surprised that didn’t happen earlier.” She said, standing up.

                “Well, want to go get some lunch, I heard you're hungry.” He chuckled, pointing his head towards her stomach. She laughed as her stomach made another loud grumble.

                “Yeah, sure.” She smiled.

                And they went for lunch that day, and the next, and a few after that, and it became a routine and soon enough, Clarke was falling head over heels for the freckled boy she met in Walmart.


End file.
